fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 72
( Helionoid makes a fireball with his palms ) ' '''Meteonoid) WEAK, YOU THINK I'M WEAK?! ' 'DF) *Running towards Meteonoid* METEONOID, YOU CAN HEAR ME, RIGHT?! ' '( Meteonoid charges a his two palms ) ' 'DF) METEONOID! ' '( Helionoid releases his blast towards Meteonoid, while Meteonoid does the same ) ' '( Helionoid's blast overwhelms Meteonoid's blast ) ' 'Extremeburst Helionoid) WEAK! ' '''( Nirrel throws bombs ) ( Meteonoid blasts backwards ) ' '''DF) METEONOID, STOP! ' '''BOOM! DF) AHHHHHHH! ( Meteonoid crashes into DF and the bombs ) Nintendo) ...DF! ' '''Nirrel) MASTER! *Starts digging through his fur* ' '( Smoke clears up, DF is gone except for a few drops of blood ) ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) I've been playing you...YOU THINK I'M THIS WEAK?! HERE'S MY POWER! ' '( Nebula Meteonoid gets back up with a purple aura ) ' 'Extremeburst Helionoid) BRING IT! ' 'C22) Ability Activate! Extreme Flare! ( A flare from each of Extremeburst Helionoid's cannon comes out ) ' '( Two flares come out, they both shoot towards Meteonoid ) ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) SCREEEEEEEEEECH! ' '( The flares die off ) ' '''C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Flare Cannon! ( Extremeburst Helionoid launches short bursts of flares that explode on impact from his chest core after attribute changes to pyrus ) ( Extremeburst Helios releases a flare from his chest core ) ' '( Meteonoid grabs it his with clothy clock's arms ) ' '( Extremeburst Helionoid releases another flare ) ' '( Meteonoid throws his flare back ) ' '''BOOM, BOOM! ' '( Both flares collide ) ' '( A flare exits the created smoke ) ' '( Meteonoid once again uses his clthy clock's arms, but fails to throws it back ) ' '( Instead, the flare heads towards Cyclonium ) ' '''( Nirrel throws bombs towards Meteonoid ) Ice) Ability Activate! Sapphire Armor! ( Cyclonium gains sapphire armor for protection ) ' '( Cyclonium gains sapphire armor ) BOOM! ' '( The blast hits Cyclonium ) ( Cyclonium turns to his ball form ) ' '''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ' '( Smoke erupts around Meteonoid ) ' '( Nirrel enters the smoke ) ' '( Helionoid releases another flare from his chest core ) ' '( Nirrel hops on Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid moves around ) ' 'BOOM! ' '( The flare makes impact ) ' ''On Earth...'' '( A bakugan speeds out of a base ) ' ''Back on the battleground...'' '''( Meteonoid charges out of the smoke; Nirrel missing ) ( Helionoid once again releases another flare from his chest core ) ' '( Meteonoid jumps over it and falls towards Helionoid ) ' '''Nintendo) Sacred Ability Activate! Burncore Buster! ( Extremeburst Helionoid traps his opponent in his wings, then explodes with a huge amount of power ) ' '( Helionoid slowly closes his wings ) ' '( Meteonoid lands next to Helionoid ) ' '( Helionoid's wings close on Meteonoid ) ' 'Helionoid) THIS IS ALL MY POWER! ' 'BOOM! ' '( Helionoid explodes with Meteonoid ) ' '( Extremis and Roxanoid come out in ball forms ) ' 'Nintendo) You can go ahead Mike, we were just sweeped clean... ' 'Mike) =D *Throws out Drarieror, Burzeator, and Electrilyr* ' '''D-BC: Episode 73 '' D-BC: Episode 72 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Extremeburst Helionoid Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Nintendocan Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:Mike Category:Drarieror Category:Burzeator Category:Electrilyr